drachenzahmen_leicht_gemachtfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Astrid Hofferson
Astrid Hofferson ist ein weiblicher Wikinger vom Stamm der Hooligan auf Berk. Sie ist schön, zäh, ehrgeizig, entschlossen und stark, was sie zu einer beeindruckenden Persönlichkeit macht. Im Film Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 1 ist sie 15 Jahre alt, 18 in der Serien-Staffel ''Dragons - Auf zu neuen Ufern'' und 20 in der Filmfortsetzung Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2. Zu Beginn steht sie mit Hicks und den Drachen auf Konfrontationskurs, was sich verstärkt, als er in der Arena bessere Leistungen erzielt als sie. Trotzdem schmiedet sie, dank Ohnezahn, ein enges Band zu den Drachen und gewöhnt sich schnell an das Zusammenleben mit ihnen. Sie freundet sich schnell mit ihrem Drachen Sturmpfeil an, die einen ähnlichen Charakter hat wie sie. Hicks ist bereits im ersten Film ein in sie verliebt. In der Serie werden die beiden in "Dragons Auf zu neuen Ufern" ein Paar, da Rotzbakke in der dritten Staffel der Serie im Teil "Die Schneegeistjagd" Hicks fragt, ob Astrid Hicks verlassen habe, was dieser entschlossen verneint. Im zweiten Film spricht Haudrauf von ihr als seine zukünftige Schwiegertochter, was eventuell bedeutet, dass die beiden schon verlobt sind. Astrids Charakter kommt nicht in den Büchern der originalen Serie vor und wurde allein für den Film erschaffen. Sie basiert jedoch auf Kamikazzi, Hicks' bester Freundin im Buch. Ihr Name Astrid stammt aus dem altnordischen (deutscher und skandinavischer Raum) und bedeutet in etwa „schöne Gottheit“ oder „die göttlich Schöne“. Im Armenischen kommt dieser Name als „Stern“ oder „Sternenseglerin“ vor. Aussehen Astrid ist schlank für einen Wikinger, hat dadurch jedoch eine höhere Flexibilität beim Drachentraining. Sie hat lange, blonde Haare und einen Pony, der ihr über die linke Seite in der Stirn fällt. Ihre Haare flechtet sie mit einem Pferdeschwanz nach hinten und trägt in der Regel ein Lederband um die Stirn. Des Weiteren trägt Astrid ein olivgrünes, ärmelloses Hemd in Tarnstreifen Optik. An den Unterarmen hat sie jeweils ein Stück Stoff über ihren Handrücken zwischen dem Zeige- und Mittelfinger durch, das sich erneut auf der Handfläche teilt. Ihr Waffenrock ist mit Eisenspitzen besetzt und ist in mehrere Bahnen für die Bewegungsfreiheit aufgeteilt. Ihr Gürtel wird von Totenschädeln geschmückt (vermutlich Hühnerschädel), und an der rechten Seite ist ein kleiner Beutel befestigt, dessen Inhalt unbekannt ist. Ihre Schultern werden von ein paar eisernen Schonern geschützt, die mit Spangen in der gleichen Schädelform wie der Gürtel festgehalten werden. Die Hose unter dem Rock ist dunkelblau, während die Pelzstiefel aus braunem Leder bestehen. Astrid ist selten ohne ihre Streitaxt zu sehen, die ihr von ihrer Mutter geschenkt wurde. thumb|Astrid in Staffel 3 Im Kurzfilm Dragons - Das große Drachenrennen und der 3 Staffel Dragons - Auf zu neuen Ufern sieht man sie in neuer Hemdfarbe, ein dunkler Blauton, und weniger Nieten auf dem roten Rock an. Geblieben sind die Stoffbandagen an den Armen und die Schulterschoner. Ihr Haar wird immer noch in einem Zopf gehalten, währen ihr Pony geschnitten und ordentlich zur Seite gestrichen ist, wodurch nicht mehr die Hälfte des Gesichts dahinter verschwindet. Im Zuge von Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 treffen wir sie erneut in verändertem Outfit an. Astrids Haare sind äußerst ordentlich gehalten und fallen ihr, weiterhin als Zopf geflochten, elegant über die Schulter. Ihre Kleidung beinhaltet mehr Fell, in Form von einer hellbraunen Kapuze mit Pelzkragen und Fellstiefeln, farblich abgestimmt auf neuen, dicken Armbinden, zusammen mit einem weinroten Hemd. Die Oberarme bleiben weiterhin nackt. Zwar trägt sie weiterhin ihre Schulterschoner, allerdings hat sich deren Aussehen abgeflacht und sie sind weniger spitz. Der Totenschädelgürtel bleibt ihr jedoch treu, ebenso wie ihre geliebte Axt. Sie ist die hübscheste der Wikinger. Persönlichkeit Astrid ist pflichtbewusst und eine wahre Kämpfernatur. Sie beschreitet den traditionellen Weg des Wikingers bis die Drachen zu einem festen Bestandteil von Berk und damit ihrem Leben werden. Von Natur aus sehr ehrgeizig und engagiert arbeitet Astrid hart um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. In Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht trainiert sie sich selbst zu einer immer besseren Kämpferin. Die enge Verbindung zwischen ihr und ihrem Drachen Sturmpfeil, verschob schließlich Astrids Fokus, wodurch sie entschied eine meisterhafte Drachenreiterin werden zu wollen. In der Filmforsetzung ist sie die Gewinnerin des Drachenrennens. Astrid ist emotional getrieben und hat als Kriegerin geschworen diejenigen zu schützen, die sie liebt. In der Folge Team-Astrid (3.14), als Dagur Berk angriff und ihr Elternhaus völlig zerstört, macht sie sich Vorwürfe, weil sie nichts getan hat um es zu verhindern, obwohl ihr voll und ganz bewusst ist wie unmöglich das wäre. Ihr Schuld- und Verantwortungsgefühl gegenüber ihrer Familie zwingen sie Sofortmaßnahmen zu ergreifen. Ebenso in Staffel 2 ''Orendels Feuer'' (2.06), bringen Astrids angeborener Stolz und Pflichtgefühl sie dazu den Leuchtende Fluch, ohne Rücksicht auf sich selbst, anzugreifen, um die Ehre ihrer Familie wiederherzustellen. Als Erwachsene widersetzt sich Astrid direkten Befehlen von Haudrauf, damit die Sicherheit ihres Freunds/Verlobten Hicks gewährleistet ist. Mit dem Eintritt ins Erwachsenenalter ist Astrid deutlich reifer und weit weniger aufbrausend, unter den richtigen Umständen kann sie jedoch immer noch sehr temperamentvoll sein. In der 3. Staffel ''Dragons - Auf zu neuen Ufern'' wirkt sie verletzlicher und sanfter, weit weniger aggressiver als zuvor, was sich auch darin zeigt, dass sie lieber jemanden gefangen nehmen will als ihn zu töten. So gibt sie sich auch gesprächiger und offener gegenüber ihrer Freunde und den Reitern. Astrid besitzt Einfühlungsvermögen und hat die besondere Unterstützung von Hicks und Heidrun, bei mehreren Gelegenheiten vertrauen die Beiden ihr blind. Allerdings besitzt sie immer noch eine eingeschränkte Sichtweise der Dinge und ist immer wieder herablassend, worauf sie durch Raffnuss hingewiesen wird. Sie ist in der Lage eigene Fehler zuzugeben und zeigt einen nicht enden wollenden Willen sich zu verbessern. Ein Streich gegen die Zwillinge in einer folgenden Episode, als Rache, zeugt von einem deutlichen Zuwachs ihrer verspielten Seite. Während ''Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2'' hat Astrid eine optimistische und entspannte Haltung zum Leben, wenn auch etwas frech und übermütig von Zeit zu Zeit, ist sie sich der Beziehung mit Hicks gewachsen und emotional gefestigt. Nach wie vor ist ihre Lust nach Abenteuern und neuen Entdeckungen ungebremst und auch ihr Ehrgeiz und ihre sturen Ansichten bleiben bis zum bitteren Ende erhalten. Als Erwachsene ist sie generell lebendig und verspielt, so boxt sie wiederholt auf Hicks Mechanismus für seine Rückenflosse um ihn zu ärgern oder macht ihn nach, und liebt es mit Sturmpfeil, Hicks und Ohnezahn zu faulenzen. Begabungen, Fähigkeiten und Talente * Stärken und Kampfkunst: Sie ist ein Ausnahmetalent als Krieger, was sie mehrere Male in den Filmen und der Serie unter Beweis stellt. Astrid besiegte desweilen weit erfahrenere und ältere Krieger als sie, zum Beispiel Alvin den Heimtückischen, und konnte auch gegen eine größere Übermacht, wie Drachen, bestehen. Sie ist vermutlich der erfahrenste Kämpfer unter den Reitern, sogar besser als der viel kräftigere Rotzbakke. Dabei kämpft sie mit einer doppelköpfigen Streitaxt, und geht hervorragend mit dieser um. Nebenbei ist sie auch noch sehr stark und kann einen Riesenhaften Albtraum ein wenig beiseiteschieben. Da sie in Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 1 wesentlich stärker als Hicks ist ärgert sie sich darüber, dass er den ganzen Ruhm bekommt. * Drachenreiten und Trainieren: Neben Hicks ist sie der beste Drachenreiter unter der Wikingerjugend. Sie arbeitet sehr gut mit Sturmpfeil zusammen und ist in der Lage sich synchron mit deren Bewegungen abzustimmen. Später, auf der Insel der Verbannten, zähmt sie einen wilden Riesenhaften Albtraum, wenn auch mit mehr Schwierigkeiten, als es Hicks mit einem aufsässigen Exemplar hat, der Riesenhafte Albtrum verschwindet danach einfach. Trotzdem kam der Riesenhafte Albtraum ihr später zu Hilfe und bewies seine Loyalität ihr gegenüber. Ebenso ritt sie auf diesem, wie auch auf Hakenzahn. Nachdem sie den Drachenruf des Tödlichen Nadders gelernt hatte, trainierte sie einige Nadder um in einer perfekten Formation zu fliegen. Als sie eine Weile mit Hakenzahn zusammenarbeitete entdeckt sie seine versteckte Fähigkeit den "Flügelschlag". * Geschwindigkeit und Beweglichkeit: Sie ist zweifellos körperlich in Topform. So vollführt Astrid einige akrobatische Kunststücke, nicht nur während der Kämpfe, wie zum Beispiel einen Handstandüberschlag, ein Rad, sondern auch während des Fliegens mit Stupfeil, wie zum Beispiel das Abspringen von Sturmpfeil und darauffolgende Landen auf Sturmpfeils Rücken. Weiter weicht sie den Angriffen von wilden Tödlichen Naddern und Riesenhaften Albträumen leicht aus. * Intelligenz: Auch, wenn die meisten Pläne und Strategien zur Lösung ihrer Probleme auf dem Wissen von Hicks und Fischbein beruhen, leistet sie wertvolle Beiträge und beweist sich auf ihrem Gebiet. Als Einzige lässt sie sich nicht von Heidrun täuschen, nachdem sie diese nachts herumschleichen und mit Rohling sprechen sah und hatte die Idee, wie sie das Buch der Drachen wieder von Alvin zurückbekämen. Hicks gibt sie immer wieder nützliche Ratschläge, die er auch beherzigt. * Schauspielerei: Als Heidrun verkleidet landet sie in den Händen der Verbannten und täuscht mehr oder weniger gut diese, bis Alvin der Heimtückische es herausfindet. Sie kann nicht gut lügen, da sie Hicks nicht anschauen kann als sie ihn anlügt. Beziehungen Hicks III. der Hüne Anfangs interessiert sich Astrid nicht für Hicks, denn sie hält ihn offensichtlich für keinen echten Wikinger. Während sich jedoch der Rest der Wikingerjugend über Hicks lustig macht, als er sich auch im Training als völlig inkompetent erweist, ist sie ihm gegenüber argwöhnisch und wird sogar wütend. Ihre Abneigung geht schließlich in Eifersucht über, da er, an ihrer Stelle, als „bester“ Drachentöter angesehen wird. Ungeachtet dieser anfänglichen Probleme in ihrer Beziehung, entwickelt Astrid schwärmerische Gefühle für Hicks, wobei sie ihn im ersten Film 2-mal küsst, jedoch nicht ohne ihm zuvor beide Male auf den Arm zu schlagen. Außerhalb dieser romantischen Augenblicke sind Astrid und Hicks die engsten (menschlichen) Freunde. In der ersten Staffel von Dragons - Die Reiter von Berk scheint sich eine entsprechende Beziehung zu entwickeln, aber beide Teenager sind so schüchtern und unbeholfen, dass sie in vermeintlichen Situationen schnell einen Rückzieher machen. Ihre Beziehung beweist eine eigene Dynamik und Zusammenspiel, die sich schwer in Worte fassen lassen. So lässt Astrid zwar nach und nach ihre anfänglich starre und autoritäre Haltung gegenüber der anderen Reiter fallen, zeigt sich jedoch allein Hicks gegenüber offen und lässt ihre weiche, verwundbare und verrückte Seite zu. Die beiden stehen sich nah und Astrid zeigt sich zuversichtlich, wenn Hicks Ratschläge bei persönlichen Problemen braucht, und bewerkstelligen besondere oder schwierige Dinge häufig im Team. Astrids Gefühle für Hicks verdeutlichen sich als besonders hingebungsvoll und beschützend, wenn sie in allen Situationen die Erste und Letzte an seiner Seite ist, was Hicks stets erwidert. Stillschweigend scheint ebenfalls abgemacht, dass Astrid Hicks, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Wikingern, stets auf seinen Abenteuern begleitet, denn sie schließt sich ihm auch ungefragt an und lässt keine Einwände gelten. In den seltenen Fällen, in denen sie kleine Umstände voneinander trennen, ist sie die meiste Zeit besorgt um ihn und zeigt sich überglücklich, wenn sie wieder zusammen sind. Beispielsweise ist im Laufe von ''Thors Blitze'' (1.13) Astrid die einzige Person, die Hicks aufsucht, bevor er das Dorf verlässt und die Erste, die fragt ob er zurückkäme. Trotz seiner Versicherung, scheint sie traurig und weniger zuversichtlich, was den Gemütszustand des Dorfs betrifft. Auch umarmt sie Hicks vor den Augen von Grobian, als er mit Händler Johann zurückkehrt (Eingefroren 2.14) und war darüber hinaus bereit in der Kälte zu stehen, während sie auf seine Rückkehr von der Aal-Insel wartet (Die Aal-Insel ''2.16). Erkennbar fällt ihr das Verbergen ihrer Zuneigung von Mal zu Mal schwerer. Möglicherweise hegte Astrid bereits vor dem ersten Film tiefere Gefühle für Hicks, ist ihr unmittelbarer Gefühlswandel, bei und nach ihrem ersten Flug auf Ohnezahn, doch sehr verdächtig. Vermutlich ignorierte sie diese Empfindungen, aufgrund dessen, dass Hicks nicht den Normen eines Wikingers entsprach. So bricht sie auch als Einzige der Wikinger in Tränen aus, während alle an Hicks Tod, nach dessen Sieg über den Roten Tod, glauben. Was bedeutet, es traf sie, neben Haudrauf, am stärksten. Weitere Unterstützung dieser Theorie findet sich bei den Tauwetter-Festspielen, wo sie sagt eins der Dinge „die sie immer an Hicks mochte“, wäre was für ein guter Verlierer er immer war. Im gewissen Sinne ist sie Hicks‘ moralische Führung, die ihn auf dem Teppich hält. Auch im Kurzfilm „Dragons - Geschenk von Nachtschatten" beweist sie eine enge Verbindung, in der Astrid und Hicks die Idee neuer Festtagstraditionen unterstützen und sie Ohnezahns neue Prothese besprechen, mit der der Nachschatten wieder allein fliegen können soll. Ebenfalls tröstet und küsst Astrid ihn, am Ende des Kurzfilms, in der Großen Halle, bevor sie ihn mit dem, von Hicks unbemerkten, Auftauchen Ohnezahns neckt. Am Anfang von Staffel 3 [[Dragons-Auf zu neuen Ufern|''Auf zu neuen Ufern]], sind sie sich in der verstrichenen Zeit scheinbar nähergekommen und präsentieren sich als starkes und vertrautes Team. So versucht Astrid ihm verzweifelt zu sagen, dass sie sich mit Sturmpfeil Berks Wächtern anschließen will, worüber Hicks enttäuscht ist, doch versucht es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen und rettet sie später vor riesigen Aalen (3.01 ''Das Drachenauge Teil 1''). Des Weiteren springt Astrid zwischen den Angriff des Todsingers auf Hicks (3.03 ''Gefährliche Gesänge''). Die komplexe Entwicklung ihrer Beziehung wird in der Folge ''Drachenbasis'' (3.04), als tragender Pfeiler dieser Staffel, in mehreren Situationen deutlich. Zum Beispiel versucht Hicks, bei ihrer Landung auf der späteren Insel der Drachenbasis, den Aufbau eines Lagers zu organisieren, worauf sich Rotzbakke bei Astrid beschwert, er mochte den weinerlichen Hicks auf Berk mehr als den „Prinzessin des Außenpostens“ – Hicks, worauf hiccstrid thumb Astrid antwortet „sie verstehe was er meint“, bevor sie Hicks ein geheimnisvolles Zeichen mit beiden Daumen gibt. Am folgenden Tag wollen alle allein ihre Ideen am Außenposten verwirklichen. Dabei lächelt Astrid, voll davon überzeugt Hicks wähle ihre Idee aus, und ärgert sich, als er alle Ideen für gut erklärt. Davon abgesehen ist vielleicht die deutlichste Aussage Hicks‘ letztendliche Planung der Basis, wo er Astrids und seine Hütte direkt nebeneinander platziert. Schließlich fragt Heidrun Astrid in Heidruns Rückkehr Teil 2 (3.11) direkt ob sie und Hicks ein Paar sind. Astrid wirft darauf vor Schreck und Panik ihre Axt in einen Baum und erklärt anschließend stur, sie beide seien nur Freunde, wirkt dabei jedoch äußerst nervös und es ist klar, dass Heidrun ihr ihre Leugnung nicht abkauft. Auf Heidruns Äußerung „Hicks sei süß“ lächelt Astrid und antwortet „Ich denke schon, wenn man auf diesen bescheiden, heroischen Drachenreiter-Typ steht.“ Am Ende tut es Hicks leid, dass Astrid eine Freundin verliert, weiß er doch sah, wie nah sich Heidrun und Astrid standen. Astrid legt darauf einen Arm um ihn und sagt „Ich habe ja noch dich.“ Des Weiteren gibt es noch die Szene in "der Büffelstachel" wo Hicks zu Astrid sagt" ich kann mir eine Welt ohne dich nicht vorstellen" Astrid erwiderte am Ende der Folge "ich kann mir eine Welt ohne dich auch nicht vorstellen " Zu Beginn von Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 sind die beiden offiziell ein Paar, Freund und Freundin, vielleicht sogar verlobt, berücksichtigt man Haudraufs Ausruf „Das ist meine zukünftige Schwiegertochter". Sie ärgert ihn auf eine liebevolle Art und Weise und nennt ihn „Süßer“ beim Angriff auf Dragos Basis. Sie sitzen, im Gegensatz zu Folge ''Der Sturm'' (1-3), wo sie nervös in der Eishöhle voneinander wegrutschen, zwanglos und nah nebeneinander. Astrid spielt sogar mit seinen Haaren und hilft ihm beim Aufstehen, was sich als schwierig mit einer Prothese darstellt. Sie nimmt seine Hilflosigkeit gegenüber dem Wunsch seines Vaters ernst und gibt ihm Ratschläge. Ihr Vertrauen und ihre Loyalität ihm gegenüber sind weiterhin groß, ebenso wie ihr Wille ihn zu beschützen, ähnlich wie es Valka während des Films zeigt. Neben ein paar Wangenküssen gibt es auch einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu sehen, der von Hicks ausgeht. In Auf zu neuen Ufern küssen Hicks und Astrid drei mal. Am Ende der neuen Staffel verändert sich ihre Beziehung. Sturmpfeil Ähnlich wie die Beziehung zwischen Hicks und Ohnezahn, sind Sturmpfeil und Astrid beste Freunde. Sie treffen sich zum ersten Mal in der Drachenarena. Dort schlug Astrid den Tödlichen Nadder mit Hicks Schild, doch Sturmpfeil scheint deswegen nicht nachtragend zu sein, da sie die Wikingerin während der Schlacht gegen den Roten Tod auf sich reiten ließ. Danach wurde Sturmpfeil Astrids Drache. Die beiden stehen sich nah und weisen ähnliche Persönlichkeiten auf. Beide sind ehrgeizig, schön und können gelegentlich etwas gewalttätig sein. Anderen Menschen ist Sturmpfeil nicht abgeneigt und akzeptiert auch andere Reiter, dennoch hält sie treu zu Astrid und beschützt sie. Astrid hat anscheinend viel Vertrauen in ihren Drachen und redet von Sturmpfeil, als schöne, aber auch sehr harte Drachendame. In Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 haben beide eine viel stärkere und engere Bindung zueinander. Astrid ist ihr Tödlicher Nadder ans Herz gewachsen und sie liebt sie sehr. Tücke Tücke ist ein Schrecklicher Schrecken, den Astrid in Der Wettkampf (2.07) trainiert. Während sie ihn auf Heimlichkeit trainiert haben sie ein gutes Verhältnis. Er tauchte bisher jedoch nicht mehr in der Serie auf und es ist anzunehmen, dass Astrid ihn freiließ o. Ä. Ohnezahn Während ihrer ersten Begegnung in Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht stehen sich Astrid und Ohnezahn als Feinde gegenüber. Es endet jedoch mit Astrids erstem Flug auf einem Drachen, obwohl Hicks und Ohnezahn sie zu diesem Flug "entführen", um ihre Ansichten über die Drachen zu ändern. Bei diesem ist Astrid zu Beginn völlig panisch, weil Ohnezahn, noch ihrer aggressiven Haltung im Kopf, eine chaotische Spritztour startet und sich erst beruhigt nachdem sie sich entschuldigt. So staunt sie schließlich über die Schönheit des Sonnenuntergangs, bei ihrer ersten Wolkenberührung und den Anblick von Berk bei Nacht. Sie lächelt das erste Mal im Film und umarmt Hicks verträumt. Am Ende bezeichnet sie ihn und das Fliegen als „der Wahnsinn“, was Ohnezahn mit seiner Art des Lächelns erwidert. Die Beiden verbindet auf jeden Fall ihre Zuneigung gegenüber Hicks und sie schätzen die Anwesenheit des Anderen. In Dragons - Geschenk vom Nachtschatten freut sich Astrid über Ohnezahns Rückkehr und die Wiedervereinigung von ihm und Hicks. Ähnlich ist es in Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2, wo Ohnezahn sie auf der Insel „Juckende Achselhöhle“ freudig begrüßt, indem er sich an ihr reibt und sich unter dem Kinn kraulen lässt, bevor er sich an Sturmpfeil wendet. Sie haben eine deutlich entspannte und gefällige Beziehung. Eines der ersten Dinge über die sich Astrid Gedanken macht, nachdem Hicks ihr vom Vorhaben seines Vaters erzählt ist, dass er als Oberhaupt wohl keine Zeit haben wird mit Ohnezahn zu fliegen und sie es übernehmen müsse. Heidrun Wie alle anderen Reiter glaubt auch Astrid zunächst Heidruns Geschichte vom Piratenangriff auf ihr Heimatdorf nicht. In der Nacht sieht sie jedoch wie Heidrun sich heimlich aus dem Dorf schleicht, was sie misstrauisch werden lässt. Hinzu kommt eine leichte Eifersucht darauf wie viel Zeit Hicks mit Heidrun verbringt. Mit Heidruns Interesse am Buch der Drachen wächst auch Astrids Misstrauen ihr gegenüber, während Hicks sich nicht daran stört und ihre Sorge nicht ernst nimmt, als sie ihm von der vergangenen Nacht erzählt. Heidrun erklärt ihm glaubhaft ihren nächtlichen Ausflug damit, dass sie nicht hätte schlafen können und spazieren ging. Später an diesem Tag erwischt Astrid sie bei Sturmpfeil und warnt sie, sie falle nicht weiter auf ihre „Unschuldsmasche“ herein. Heidrun erwidert darauf lediglich, Astrid wäre auch viel zu klug dafür und stichelte sie weiter, indem sie meint Sturmpfeil möge sie wohl. Folgende Nacht schleicht Astrid Heidrun hinterher und entdeckt sie im Gespräch mit Rohling. Sie will Hicks warnen, doch bei ihrem Versuch es ihm zu beweisen liegt Heidrun „schlafend“ in Hicks Bett. Am nächsten Tag sucht Hicks gerade das Buch der Drachen, als Astrid wütend ins Zimmer platzt und schreit seine „kleine Fräulein Unschuld“ habe Sturmpfeil gestohlen. Nun zählt auch er eins und eins zusammen und die Reiter nehmen die Verfolgung der Flüchtigen auf. Sie holen diese schließlich ein und Astrid ringt mit Heidrun um das Buch. Währenddessen erreichen sie die Insel der Verbannten, wo Heidrun zusammen mit dem Buch von Sturmpfeil fällt. Sie wird zwar von Rotzbakke aufgefangen, doch Hicks schafft es nicht mehr das Buch rechtzeitig zu erreichen. Sie müssen fliehen und sperren Heidrun ins Gefängnis von Berk, während sie einen Plan schmieden um wieder in den Besitz des Buchs zu gelangen. Heidrun erzählt Astrid nun, warum sie tat was sie tun musste, denn die Verbannten haben ihre Eltern entführt und drohen mit deren Tod, sollte Heidrun scheitern. Doch Astrid glaubt ihr nicht. Schließlich fährt Astrid als Heidrun verkleidet zur Insel der Verbannten und muss dort erfahren, dass Heidrun diesmal die Wahrheit sagte. Bei ihrem darauffolgenden Versuch diese zu befreien wird sie selber gefangen genommen und von Alvin enttarnt. Der zwingt sie nun dazu ihm zu zeigen wo sich Hicks und die anderen Reiter auf der Insel verstecken. Im folgenden Kampf werden die Reiter schier überrannt, doch zur ihrer aller Überraschung taucht plötzlich Heidrun auf Sturmpfeil auf und bringt die entscheidende Wendung. Astrid entschuldigt sich bei Heidrun, die darauf meint sie hätte sich an ihrer Stelle auch keinen Glauben geschenkt. Zurück auf Berk bedankt sich Heidrun bei den Drachenreitern, vorallem Astrid. Die beiden neuen Freunde umarmen sich zum Abschied und Heidrun segelt mit ihren Eltern davon. 3 Jahre später sperrt Heidrun Astrid und Sturmpfeil, bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, in eine Höhle ein. Anfangs wütend bringt die „Hühnchen-Taktik“ einige Erinnerungen zurück. Astrid freut sich darüber wie viel stärker Heidrun geworden ist und bewundert ihre Axt. Um den anderen Drachenreitern, insbesondere Rotzbakke, zu entkommen nehmen sich die Beiden eine „Mädchen-Auszeit“, wobei sie Streitäxte auf Ziele werfen. Heidrun stellt dabei Astrid die Frage, ob sie jetzt mit Hicks zusammen wäre. Astrid leugnet das zwar, doch scheinen für Heidrun die Gefühle ihrer Freundin klar. Nachdem Heidrun den Drachenreitern eröffnet, sie wolle Dagur erneut angreifen, zögert Astrid, um ihre Freundin nicht zu verletzen und damit sie nicht alleine gehen muss, überzeugt sie schließend die anderen Drachenreiter Heidrun zu begleiten, unter der Voraussetzung sie nehmen Dagur gefangen, anstatt ihn zu töten. Zusammen schleichen die Beiden auf Dagurs Schiff, während der Rest die Angriffe auf sich lenkt. Sie überwältigen Dagur, doch, entgegen ihrer Abmachung, will Heidrun Rache an ihm, für ihr zerstörtes Dorf. Doch bevor das geschehen kann taucht Hicks auf und eröffnet Heidrun, sie und Dagur seien Geschwister und beweist es mit Heidruns Trinkhorn, das sie einst von ihrem Vater erhielt. Geschockt von dieser Nachricht beschließt Heidrun die Drachenbasis zu verlassen. Zwar ist Astrid traurig, akzeptiert jedoch Heidruns Erklärung, sie brauche Zeit um nachzudenken. Bei Heidruns offensichtlichem Verrat an den Drachenreitern, wird Astrid ebenso zornig, wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung vor 3 Jahren. Das alles ist jedoch eine Finte von Heidrun, in die Astrid eingeweiht ist, um den Drachenjägern Informationen zu entlocken. Vor den anderen Drachenreitern halten sie dies jedoch geheim. Astrid fühlt sich nicht gut dabei und Heidrun muss sie mehrfach überzeugen Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Beide spielen ihre Rolle in den einzelnen Kämpfen gut und täuschen Dagur erfolgreich. Astrid versorgt die Drachenreiter, als Heidruns Kontakt, mit den Informationen über die Ziele der Drachenjäger. Im weiteren Verlauf der Serie ist Astrid um Heidruns Spionage sehr besorgt und versucht sie davon abzubringen, doch erst als Hicks Heidrun beinah mit einem Plasmastrahl erwischt, erzählt Astrid den Drachenreitern von ihrem Plan und auch über Viggo Grimborn. Als dieser Heidrun ertappt und einsperrt, fürchtet Astrid, die Jäger tun ihr etwas an und ist erleichtert, als den beiden Mädchen, gemeinsam mit Hicks, schließlich die Flucht auf einem Riesenhaften Albtraum gelingt. Die Reiter Rotzbakke Jorgenson Astrid scheint ehrlich die meiste Zeit von Rotzbakke abgeneigt, so ist sie in der Folge Thors Blitze (1.13), als dieser angibt eine größere Statue von sich als die von Thor zu bauen und seinen Bizeps küsst, von ihm angewidert genug um es in Würg-Geräuschen zu verdeutlich oder in Reviertreue (2.08) wettet sie, sie küsse Rotzbakke auf den Mund, wenn Hicks Luftpost funktioniere. Sein Ende droht sie Hicks, auf dessen Neckerei an, sollte er nur ein Wort sagen. Weiter in der Folge Absoluter Albtraum (3.13) folgert Rotzbakke, Hakenzahn müsse sich bei seinem Meister ein paar Typs für „die Ladys“ abgeschaut haben, worauf Astrid äußert sie bezweifle dies, da der weibliche Riesenhafte Albtraum sich noch nicht übergeben hat. Jedes Mal, wenn Rotzbakke versucht Astrid näher zu kommen, bestraft sie ihn auf irgendeine Weise, meistens sehr schmerzhaft, wie das bewerfen mit Steinen oder verstauchen des Arms bzw. der Finger, etwa in Der Skrill Teil 1 (2.10) legt er ihr dem Arm um die Schulter, den sie mit Nachdruck runterwirft und später, in der gleichen Folge, freut sie sich über den Effekt, den der Blitztreffer bei ihm ausgelöst hat. Seine Unfähigkeit zum Sprechen kommentiert sie damit, dass Rotzbakke „kein so dummes Zeug mehr redet“. Oder in der Folge Raffnuss, die Drachenzähmerin (2.13), in der sie mit ihm auf Patrouille gehen muss, dreht sie einmal den Spieß um und ärgert ihn, indem sie mit ihm flirtet, was Rotzbakke Angst macht und verwirrt. Zusammengefasst ist sie sehr hart und aggressiv ihm gegenüber und lässt nichts aus um ihn fertig zu machen. Trotzdem zeigt sie auch ihre mitfühlende Seite in der Folge Die Feuerwurm-Insel (2.05), als er sich ernsthafte Sorgen um Hakenzahn macht und er beinah in Tränen ausbricht, während es so aussieht als wolle die Feuerwurm-Königin Hakenzahn töten. Außerdem äußert sie ihre Bedenken in Absoluter Albtraum über Rotzbakkes Entscheidung mit Hakenzahn gegen einen Titan-Albtraum zu kämpfen. In der Folge Drachentausch ''(2.15) arbeiten sie sogar zusammen, um ihre Drachen davon abzuhalten aufeinander loszugehen, und es ist Rotzbakke der Sturmpfeils "Einzelstachelschuss" entdeckt. Im Film ''Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 hat Rotzbakke Astrid offensichtlich aufgegeben, seit ihre Beziehung mit Hicks offiziell wurde und überträgt seine Zuneigung auf Raffnuss, die seine Liebe jedoch ebenfalls nicht erwiederte. Ihr Verhältnis zueinander verbesserte sich wohl. Fischbein Ingerman Die Beiden haben ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander und arbeiten sich zu, es sei denn es geht um das Training ihrer Schrecklichen Schrecken. Beispielsweise hilft Fischbein ihr sich dem Leuchtenden Fluch zu stellen und sie tut ihm nur weh, wenn er sich ihrer Meinung nach falsch verhält und verteidigt ihn gegenüber Rotzbakke für sein langsames fliegen. Sie weiß, dass er eine Menge nützliches über Drachen erzählen kann, plant ihn jedoch nicht wirklich bei Kämpfen mit ein. Das einzige bekannte Mal, dass er sich entgegen sonst wehrt, ist in der Zeit während seiner Hypnose und er sich selbst Knochenbrecher nennt. In dieser Zeit hat sie ihm gegenüber die selbe Haltung wie bei Rotzbakke. Er nervt sie. Raffnuss & Taffnuss Thorston Wie Hicks hat Astrid eine eher schlichte Beziehung mit den Zwillingen. Mit Taffnuss führt sie fast keinerlei Gespräche, während sie mit Raffnuss insofern interagiert, dass sie zusammen einen Wahnsinnigen Zipper bekämpfen und Raffnuss den Kommentar ihres Bruders „Wo die Liebe hinfällt“ mit „Sie könnte einen Besseren haben“. beantwortet. Dazu zieht Astrid Raffnuss von Hicks weg, als diese kurz mit ihm in der Arena flirtet. In der Serie ärgert sich Astrid die meiste Zeit über die Streiche der Zwillinge und zweifelt an ihnen. Sie scheint sich jedoch mehr über Taffnuss‘ Verhalten zu Ärgern als über das von Raffnuss. So reagiert sie extrem genervt, als sie herausfindet, dass es Taffnuss war, der ihnen mit einer Skeletthand einen Streich spielte (Die geheimnisvolle Kiste ''1.17). Trotzdem sucht sie in der Folge ''Der Skrill Teil 2 (2.11) ebenfalls bis zur Erschöpfung nach den vermissten Zwillingen und ihrem Drachen, und gibt in Feuerwetter ''(2.09) zu, sie würde die Zwillinge fast vermissen, kämen diese nicht mehr zurück. Andere Hakenzahn Bei Hicks` Abschlussprüfung soll er gegen den Riesenhaften Albtraum antreten. Sein Versuch den Wikingern zu beweisen, dass Drachen nicht gefährlich sind eskaliert dabei fatal und Astrid wirft Hakenzahn darauf einen Hammer gegen den Kopf, um ihn von Hicks abzulenken und damit zu retten. Im Verlauf der Serie hält Astrid Hakenzahn weiterhin für einen schlicht gestrickten und aggressiven Drachen, und weist jeden Versuch des Drachens ihr Wohlwollen zu gewinnen von sich, wie auch bei seinem Reiter Rotzbakke. Dies ändert sich jedoch in der Folge ''Drachentausch (2.15). In dieser zwingt Hicks die beiden Streithähne ihre Drachen für einen Tag zu tauschen. Dabei entdeckt Astrid nicht nur Hakenzahns mächtigen „Flügelschlag“, sondern nähert sich ihm so weit an, dass sie ihm Frühstück bringen will, was Rotzbakke auch bei Sturmpfeil macht. Schon zuvor macht sie sich Sorgen um den Drachen, während es in Die Feuerwurm-Insel (2.05) so aussieht als sterbe er, und freut sich mit über dessen Genesung durch die Feuerwurm-Königin. Haudrauf der Stoische Viel ist über die Beziehung zwischen Haudrauf und Astrid nicht bekannt. Er versteht ihren Drang, ihre Familie zu beschützen, vermutlich weil er selbst Valka damals nicht beschützen konnte. So sagt er in Astrids Team (3.14) zu ihr "Wir sind Krieger, du und ich". In Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 nennt er sie, bei ihrem Sieg im Drachenrennen, seine zukünftige Schwiegertochter. Einerseit lässt es vermuten, dass er sich darüber freut, sie als Freundin seines Sohnes zu sehen oder andererseits sind Hicks und Astrid tatsächlich bereits verlobt. Bei Haudraufs Tod weint Astrid und erweist ihm die letzte Ehre, indem sie zusammen mit den Anderen, einen brennenden Pfeil auf sein Bestattungsschiff schießt. Grobian Grobian ist es der Astrid aufhält, nachdem sie sich, entgegen der Anweisung ihres Onkels Finn, auf den Weg machen will um den Leuchtenden Fluch zu bekämpfen. Er sagt in diesem Zusammenhang "es bräuchte mehr als eine Axt zum kämpfen". Wenn sie auch keinen engen Kontakt haben mögen ist Grobian die meiste Zeit freundlich zu ihr. Als ihrem Lehrer zollt sie ihm Respekt. Gustav Larson Wie die übrigen Reiter hält auch Astrid Gustav für eine Mini-Version von Rotzbakke. Als er mit 16 ebenfalls mit Annährungsversuchen wie sein Vorbild beginnt, ist sie sichtlich von ihm genervt, besonders wenn er scheinbar über sie beide fantasiert (Gustav ist zurück 3.06). Familie Astrids Eltern waren bisher weder in den Filmen noch in der Serie zu sehen, sie werden lediglich in Astrids Team (3.14) und im Spiel erwähnt. In der Folge Thors Blitze ''(1.13) erzählt sie kurz von einer Tante die von Odin verflucht wurde. Diese musste als Strafe ans Ende der Welt segeln, kam jedoch vom Kurs ab, weil "sie es nicht finden konnte" und immer auf der anderen Seite der Insel wieder auftauchte. Ihr Großvater wird in ''Die geheimnisvolle Kiste (1.17) erwähnt, der soll ihr von dem Pirat, als geheimnisvolle Ursache für das Verschwinden erzählt haben. Des Weiteren hat Astrid einen Onkel namens Finn "der Furchtlose" Hofferson. Dieser wurde in der Folge ''Orendels Feuer'' (2.6) in einer Rückblende vom Leuchtenden Fluch paralysiert, woraufhin die Dorfbewohner meinten er wäre vor Angst erstarrt und brachte so Schande über die Familie. Er verschwand irgendwann zwischen diesem Vorfall und 10 Jahren später. Astrid hat offensichtlich sehr viel für ihren Onkel übrig, denn sie trainiert hart um die Ehre ihrer Familie wiederherzustellen und sich am Leuchtenden Fluch zu rächen, was ihr auch gelingt. Trainierte Drachen *Sturmpfeil *Tücke *Parade Nadder *Astrids Alptraum *Axtling Trivia *Sie ist der erste Wikinger mit einem realistischen Namen, der zweite ist Heidrun. *Astrid ist Rechtshänderin. *In einer gelöschten Szene des ersten Films sagt sie ihre Axt gehörte ihrer Mutter. * Sie ist Hicks' Stellvertreterin in der Drachenakademie und im Drachen-Flug-Club. * Ihre Trainigsmissionen sind allgemein bei den anderen Reitern verhasst, weil sie sehr hart sind. *Astrid sieht das verprügeln und beschimpfen ihrer Freunde als "Weg der Kommunikation". *Astrid ist die Expertin für die Pfeilklasse, da auch ihr Lieblingsdrache der Tödliche Nadder dieser angehört. *Astrid trägt immer Schulterschützer, nur in den Folgen Die Drachen-Akademie von Berk (1.01) und Händler Johanns Lieferung (2.17) nicht. *Sturmpfeils Sattel hat in "Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2" eine eigene Halterung für die Axt. *Astrid ist schuld daran, dass im Kurzfilm "Dragons - Geschenk vom Nachtschatten" Dracheneier explodieren und das halbe Dorf zerstörten. *Sie kann nicht kochen. * Astrid verletzt sich im Kurzfilm "Das große Drachenrennen " am Arm und kann deswegen nicht mitreiten. Gemeinsamkeiten mit dem Buch Als Vorlage für Astrid hielt aus dem Buch die Sumpfdiebin Kamikazzi her. Beide Charakter sind mit dem jeweiligen Hicks befreundet, sogar deren beste Freundin. Sie unterstützen ihren Freund ohne Rücksicht auf sich selbst. Ihr Aussehen ähnelt einander soweit, dass sie blondes, recht wirres Haar und hellblaue Augen besitzen, dann enden bereits die Gemeinsamkeiten. Während Astrid im ersten Film noch größer als Hicks ist und dieser sie erst später überholt, ist Kamikazzi von Anfang an einen Kopf kleiner als Hicks der Hartnäckige oder Fischbein. Sie sind beide starke, kämpferische und clevere Charakter, außerdem haben beide Mädchen einen hang zur Gewalt, wobei Astrid eine Doppelstreitaxt und Kamikazzi ein Schwert bevorzugt und sind stolz auf das was sie sind. Galerie Astrid vs deadly nadder by trollinlikeabitchtit-d74o45z.jpg|Astrid im Drachentraining Astrid Hofferson .jpg tumblr_mxarjuP41C1rgx1dyo7_500.gif thGTVGGBKS.jpg Astrid und Hicks.png Astrid Hofferson 4929.jpg Lil_astrid.jpg|Astrid im Allter von etwa 5 Jahren Astrid_and_Stormfly.jpg|Astrid mit Sturmpfeil Astrid auf ihrem Alptraum.jpg Egw3x2367t.jpg|Astrid und Sturmpfeil in Kurzfilm "Das große Drachenrennen" 3.Staffel.jpg 3. S.jpg Astrid und fischbein.jpg Astrid und Hicks S3.jpg Heidrun mit Astrid.jpg|Astrid und Heidrun tumblr_n2v5w3Fmve1qf7q01o1_500.png|Astrids Bemalung beim Drachen-Rennen drachen_article.jpg|Astrid und Hicks Astrid Hofferson.jpg Astrid gallery1.jpg Astrid hugging Stormfly.jpg Knutsch.gif Astrid 2.jpg Astrid-and-Stormfly-how-to-train-your-dragon-36858321-1259-884.png|Astrid und Sturmpfeil Dragons silo STORMFLY ASTRID 01.png|Astrid im Größenvergleich zu Sturmpfeil Astrid First -now.jpg|Vergleich von Astrid aus dem ersten und zweiten Film Astrid and Stormfly.jpeg|Astrids auf einem Poster zu "Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2" Astrid-icon.png Astrid Dragons Staffel 3-29.jpg Astrid 20.jpg Astrid 10.jpg Astrid 6.jpg Astrid 14.jpg Astrid 18.jpg Astrid 13.jpg Astrid 38.jpg Astrid 40.png Astrid 43.png Astrid 17.jpg Astrid 7.jpg Astrid 19.jpg Astrid 27.jpg Astrid 36.jpg Astrid 39.jpg Sturmpfeil mit Astrid und Hicks.jpg Astrid 42.png Tumblr nuf8y2LyH31u59uljo7 400.gif Astrid 29.jpg Astrid 44.png Astrid 24.gif Astrid 0.png Sturmpfeil 0.png Tumblr odef54e4fs1t0czjmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nuf8y2LyH31u59uljo9 400.gif Tumblr nit4y5vK2x1rgx1dyo2 500.gif Tumblr oc6c3ccJv31ucpx1wo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr oc6c3ccJv31ucpx1wo3 r3 500.gif Tumblr inline n7iiazsyIX1sovgkc.gif Astrid 35.jpg Astrid 8.jpg Astrid 9.jpg Tumblr odp2yvleSI1v5xtb4o1 400.gif Family On the Edgeastdag4.jpg Tone Deathast2.jpg Stryke Out15.jpg Tumblr ocqixovPXE1vrr87eo5 500.gif Responding to Hiccup saying that could work.jpg 0127821012.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 120.jpg Astrid_putting_her_arm_through_the_clouds.jpg Atrid.jpg Astrid_amazed_at_the_view.jpg Astrid having just rested her chin on Hiccup's shoulder.jpg Astrid_starting_to_cry_when_she_thinks_Hiccup_is_dead.jpg Astrid_yelling_Hiccup's_name.jpg Be_careful_with_that_dragon.jpg I_want_to_remember_what_you_say.jpg Astrid_going_in_for_the_kiss.jpg Kiss1.png Astrid_hanging_from_a_tree.jpg Astrid_wins.jpg Viking_astrid_gallery_01.jpg Hiccup_saying_very_serious.jpg Astrid_starting_to_see_what_Hiccup_sees.jpg Hiccup_kissing_Astrid_on_the_cheek.jpg Are.jpg Are_you_kidding_me.jpg The_greatest_dragon_master.jpg Astrid_finds_Meatlug.jpg Astrid_sees_what_happened.jpg Astrid_and_the_others_with_bows_and_arrows.jpg Viking_astrid_gallery_02.jpg Astrid_and_Gobber_having_seen_Hiccup_and_Toothless_be_incased_in_ice.jpg Astrid_hugging_Stormfly.jpg Astrid_and_Hiccup_kissing_HTTYD2.jpg Astrid_and_Hiccup_right_after_finishing_their_kiss.jpg Astrid_looking_up_to_see_who_grabbed_the_black_sheep.jpg Astrid_having_heard_Hiccup_say_don't_close_it.jpg Astrid_having_elbowed_the_object_next_to_her.jpg Astrid_having_seen_the_ditch_that_Hiccup_is_approaching.jpg Set_that_fire.jpg Set_that_fire.jpg On_there_way_to_dragon_island.jpg Responding_to_Hiccup's_question.jpg Astrid_after_being_told_why_they_need_to_leave.jpg Let_me_know_if_it_answers.jpg He's_got_it_too.jpg He's_got_it_too.jpg Jws131.png Astrid_watching_Hiccup_and_Toothless_fly_away.jpg Astrid_after_Hiccup_intentionally_steps_of_the_edge_of_the_cliff.jpg Jws889.png With_a_bang.jpg Jws1231.png Astrid_without_Shouder_Guards.PNG Astrid_hugging_Stormfly_COPI.jpg Astrid_hugging_Stormfly_COPI.jpg Astrid_under_water.jpg RTTEe1_7.PNG Astrid_having_woken_up.jpg Climbing_stormfly's_tail.jpg The_snow_wraith's_storm_starting_up_agian.jpg Since_you_brought_it_up.jpg Crazy_ideas.jpg Astrid_starting_to_explain_that_thor_bonecrusher_is_not_afraid_of_anything.jpg Astrid3.png Name_of_your_island.jpg Wait_until_after.jpg Astrid_angry_at_what_Snotlout_said.jpg I_still_have_you.jpg Astrid_running_up_to_get_a_better_look.jpg Team_Astrid14.jpg Team_Astrid40.jpg Night_of_the_Hunters_part_I24.jpg Night_of_the_Hunters_part_I28.jpg Hiccup_swmming_back_to_the_surface_having_grabbed_Astrid.jpg Night_of_the_Hunters_part_I153.jpg Night_of_the_Hunters_part_I185.jpg Night_of_the_Hunters_part_I188.jpg Night_of_the_Hunters_part_I197.jpg Night_of_the_Hunters_part_I198.jpg Night_of_the_Hunters_part_II6.jpg Night_of_the_Hunters_part_II38.jpg Night_of_the_Hunters_part_II59.jpg Night_of_the_Hunters_part_II64.jpg Night_of_the_Hunters_part_II122.jpg Night_of_the_Hunters_part_II126.jpg 14badmoon.jpg 18Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg Snotloutgottheaxe14.jpg 39Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg 50Snotloutgottheaxe.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience12.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience25.jpg Snow_Way_Out17.jpg Snow_Way_Out18.jpg Snow_Way_Outfive.jpg Snow_Way_Out28.jpg Snow_Way_Out29.jpg Snow_Way_Out50.jpg Snow_Way_Out57.jpg Snow_Way_Out110.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E22_0557.jpg In.jpg ScreenEOD7.png Shock_and_Awe14.jpg Shock_and_Awe19.jpg Shock_and_Awe38.jpg A_Time_to_Skrill_16.jpg A_Time_to_Skrill_five.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_Ithree.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II16.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II32.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II61.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II65.jpg Enemy_of_my_Enemey-2toothstrid.jpg After_Astrid_says_I'm_fine.jpg Buffalord_Soldier_8.png Slimedhiccstrid.jpg The_buffalord_saliva.jpg A_Grim_Retreat33.jpg A&Hhug3.png Astrid_sees_Hiccup_through_the_top_of_the_door.jpg Astrid_and_Hiccup_hugging.jpg Tone_Deathhiccstridsmile.jpg Between_a_Rock_and_a_Hard_Place9.jpg Family_On_the_Edgedagurfaceisdifferent.jpg Family_On_the_Edgehiccstrid2.jpg Finger.jpg Drowning7.jpg Defenders_of_the_Wing_Part_128.jpg Defenders_of_the_Wing_Part_143.jpg Tumblr oln6qczC4Y1vm9bsoo1 1280.jpg Hiccup and Astrid Hugging Blindsided 2.jpg Tumblr olhfaiAVAp1vcbidvo1 1280.png Tumblr oemlaxNiI81vn1j1jo2 1280.png Tumblr ogw1q8Lqpl1vn1j1jo1 1280.png Tumblr okts87amlI1tx5ilno1 500.jpg Tumblr oflfnhCTR41tj5v0bo1 400.jpg Team Astrid60.jpg Right_after_Fishlegs_say_that_there's_a_first_time_for_everything.jpg Blind1.jpg Blind2.jpg Blind9.jpg Blind10.jpg Blind11.jpg Hiccup_and_Astrid_Hugging_Blindsided.jpg Yeah,_yeah.jpg Hiccup_and_Astrid_Kissing_Blindsided.jpg Hiccup_and_Astrid_with_their_arms_around_each_other.jpg Blindsided1.jpg Blindsided2.jpg Blindsided3.jpg Blindsided4.jpg Blindsided5.jpg Blindsided6.jpg Blindsided9.jpg Blindsided11.jpg Blindsided14.jpg Blindsided15.jpg Blindsided17.jpg Blindsided19.jpg Blindsided26.jpg Blindsided29.jpg Blindsided32.jpg Blindsided37.jpg Blindsided40.jpg Blindsided42.jpg Blindsided49.jpg Blindsided53.jpg Blindsided54.jpg Blindsided55.jpg Blindsided58.jpg 16806706_1446370078770011_2139155846343513431_n.jpg Kategorie:Drachenreiter Kategorie:Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 Kategorie:Dragons-Die Wächter von Berk Kategorie:Dragons-Die Reiter von Berk Kategorie:Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht Kategorie:Berk Kategorie:Dragons-Auf zu neuen Ufern Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Menschen (Film) Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Hooligans